wolves_of_the_beyond_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Howls in the air- DearleaxWhistler
These pups belong to The-Rootbeer-Queen Pups After settling down in the Distant Blue, Whistler and Dearlea became pawfast. Months later Dearlea was expecting a litter of puppies, and Whistler was proud and excited to be a father. Come the following spring, she gave birth to a litter of four pups. There were three little girls and one male. Together, they named them Vicki, Bell, Donaidh, and Frija. Personalities Vicki: Vicki is a strong, fast, and broadchested even as a pup. She holds a bit of a rebellious spirit, but she is very mindful of her parents. Vicki loves to howl just about everything, and spends hours practicing. She is adventurous, and feeds on the stories of her parents' adventures. Vicki is slightly vain, and isn't very open to others opinions, even if she knows that they are right. Bell: Bell is observant, cunning, and a fast learner. Unlike her elder sister, she is very open to others opinions and ideas, and will try to expand them as best she can. She longs to be a navigator as Faolan is, and reveres him. She is fast to pick up on things, and seems to always know just what to do in any sort of situation. She is a patient pup, and can wait however long she needs to to get what she wants. Donaidh: Donaidh is loud, energetic, happy, and proud. He has a hard time keeping his head on the ground, and loves to fantasize and look around at the world with optomistic wonder. Like Vicki, he loves to thrust his snout in the air and howl, often making up little chants and diddies as he goes along. Though he is a restless wolf by nature, he can just as easily snap into a serious and calm wolf almost as if it were his second pelt. Frija: Frija is a bit of an oddball among her siblings; docile, submissive, passive; she would sooner tuck her tail in terror than do anything adventurous or out of line. She is obedient, and slightly simple minded in the way that she seems to care nothing but doing as she is told. She can be giddy and oblivious, often putting too much trust in others almost immideately. She is- and has to be- watcged over by her siblings with a fierce protectivness. Appearances Vicky: Vicky carries her mothers red pelt, though it is not as vibrant and a bit muddy at times. Bell: Bell is a golden furred pup, a color that appqlled her parents. Donaidh: Donaidh carries his fathers grey pelt. Frija: Frija is a muddy brown colored she-wolf. Positions Vicky: Future Skreeleen Bell: Outflanker Donaidh: Turning guard Frija: she holds an omega like position Family Dearlea: mum Whistler: da Mhairie: Auntie Rags: Uncle Trivia * Vicki has a beatiful howl like her father * Bell carries the name of the moth that guided them, and some say she carries the final golden scale in her pelt * Donaidh was named by his father, much to Katrias shock * Frija is often seen as silly and not taken very seriously Stories she appears in Gallery